


From the train to the office

by PandorasB21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasB21/pseuds/PandorasB21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae catches the attention of the handsome stranger on the train... Wait that's not a stranger. That's the guy he had a one night stand with in University. Now Jongdae has to work with him? </p><p>How do you summary? Porn with very little plot, just xiuchen smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the train to the office

**Author's Note:**

> I am back! The first thing I've finished in 4 years! Please read and enjoy!

Jongdae squirmed as Baekhyun smirked at him again. Jongdae had a problem, the problem being on the opposite side of the doors to him. 

The most attractive male that Jongdae had ever seen, someone should not look cute and squishy but also could pin you up against the wall and fuck you until you can't breathe. 

The man of Jongdae's current attention was leaning against the door frame with a book in one hand and his other folded across his chest, Jongdae could see his arm muscles bulging under his suit jacket. His crisp white button up shirt had two buttons popped open and his tie loosely around his neck which allowed Jongdae to get a glimpse of his milky white collarbones. His face would have made michaelangelo jealous as he had a round slimish face with the best looking rosy lips Jongdae had ever laid eyes on, slightly chubby cheeks but didn't at all take away the overwhelming dominance of the man, big almond shaped eyes with dark rings of chocolate inside them and dusty rose coloured hair which was gelled back to perfection. 

Seriously who could look that good with pink hair? He remembered when Baekhyun died his hair that colour and was called a pixie for three months. 

He also had his ears pierced which was a huge yes for Jongdae. 

The man smirked at his book and Jongdae could have melted. What he wouldn't give to be on the receiving end of that smirk with the other man caging him down in bed. 

He felt a slap on his arm and glanced at Baekhyun who all but looked like the cat that ate the canary as he pointed, Jongdae followed his best friends direction and felt all of the blood in his body rise to his cheeks. 

The man was staring at him, his lips were curled into a seductive smirk that made Jongdae's toes curl and his hair stand on end. 

The train stopped and Baekhyun jumped off as a whole load of people rushed on, Jongdae was pushed, shoved and he's almost sure he lost vision for a second and he could have sworn he felt somebody grab him. 

When the doors to the train closed Jongdae noticed he had managed to end up on the other side of the carriage, he held on to the pole by one of the doors before a feeling of dread filled him. 

That and the hand that was now on his waist and the deep baritone that was chuckling in his ear quietly. 

"I saw you looking at me..." The voice that was like liquid gold filled everyone of his senses and he stiffened. 

The hand on his waist pulled him closer so Jongdae could feel the handsome strangers hard torso up against his back. Fingers played at the edge of his work shirt as they lingered over the buckle on his belt. 

"I was looking at you too you know... Your gorgeous cat like smile and wide eyes, and god your body looks hot..." Jongdae was sure he was dreaming. He must have been knocked out when the rush of people got on the train. 

He tensed when he felt fingers slide under his shirt hitching it up his body under his jacket. His skin felt like it was on fire, everywhere the man touched set him on edge, his blood was boiling. 

The man soon wrapped his other arm around Jongdae's waist and the man could just string the thought together that he felt oddly safe in the mans arms. 

The man swiftly undid Jongdae's belt while distracting him with searing kisses to the back of his neck and ears and Jongdae shivered at the touch. 

"Have you figured it out yet?" The voice was teasing in his ear and once again that feeling of dread came crawling back. 

"Cute little Kim Jongdae." 

There was only ever one person in the world that called him cute little Kim Jongdae and Jongdae was caught between screaming for help or just plain screaming as the mans fingers traced the outline of his bulging cock in his pants. 

Kim Minseok. There was no way this was geeky hideaway Kim Minseok.

Minseok was a few years older than Jongdae at university, he was shy, pudgy and quiet, they had accidentally hooked up at a party (despite it being the best damn sexy Jongdae had ever had and still frequently dreamed about just it usually involved another guy's face) he had run away ashamed that he had slept with Minseok. He questioned why to himself for years. 

That same man was close to bringing him to his knees on public transport. 

Jongdae let slip a small whine as Minseok palmed his crotch roughly. 

Minseok hummed in his ear nipping on the lobe, "There's that sexy voice, do you want me to touch you Dae? Get you off with all of these people here?" Jongdae but his lip as he pathetically leaned back further into Minseok's touch. His body was on fire. 

Minseok swiftly removed his hand from Jongdae's pants and spun the confused brunette around to face him. 

Minseok saw how flushed Jongdae was, his cheeks were red, his pupils were blown wide and his breath was unsteady in his chest. He pulled the younger closer using his shirt that was still bunched up by his chest and smashed their lips together. 

Jongdae thought he had died and gone to heaven, the feel of Minseok's slightly chapped lips against his own caused his blood to sing. A hand slipped into his brunette locks and tugged his head to the side causing his mouth to open and Minseok began his tango. 

He nipped and played Jongdae's mouth like it was second nature, Jongdae helplessly rut his hips against Minseok's body trying to gain friction. 

Minseok removed his mouth from Jongdae with a soft pop and a small last bite of his bottom lip. 

The train came to a stop and Minseok smirked again. 

"Call me sometime, cute little Kim Jongdae." He slipped a card in between Jongdae's still open lips and slid off the train leaving the man in a stupor. 

Jongdae phoned Baekhyun as soon as he got home. 

"That was Minseok?" Came Baekhyun's scandalised voice that was now ringing in his ears. 

"Shit Dae how did you let that find piece of ass go. If I didn't have Chanyeol..." 

"If you didn't have me what?" Came the low scratchy tone of Baekhyun's boyfriend into the earpiece. 

"Shit... Dae call you later." And the tone went dead. Jongdae sighed, he wouldn't hear from Baekhyun until at least noon the next day. He weighed his options, he was working across town as of tomorrow so he was going to be busy and not taking the same train as Minseok so he could avoid the man without much trouble. 

Jongdae wished the ground would swallow him whole, just open under his feet and send him straight to hell. 

The man he thought he could avoid was smirking at him from behind the large oak desk. 

He had no idea he was going to be working under Kim Minseok. His boss had suggested the transfer as it would be good for his experience as he was training to be the assistant manager of the branch he was currently at. 

"So... Cute Little Kim Jongdae is Junmyeon's manager in training. How very... Interesting." He flashed Jongdae a gummy smile and slowly stood up from his desk. 

Jongdae gulped as he drank in Minseok's toned arms that were revealed by his rolled up crisp blue shirt, strong hands loosened the tie around his neck flashing Jongdae with milky white skin and the small veins in his neck. 

He picked up the phone on his desk never taking his eyes off Jongdae he dialled. 

"Kyungsoo, make sure nobody interrupts me for the next few hours. I'm going through some rather important information with Junmyeon's assistant." His gaze turned almost predatory as he put down the phone and walked around his desk to Jongdae. 

Said man was shocked out of his stupor and made a break for the door. 

The second his hand reached the handle a hand gripped his other wrist and spun him around leaving him with his back against the door, a knee pressed between his thighs and no breath in his lungs. 

One of the many things he remembered about Kim Minseok was his mouth, hot, sinful and could always ignite his blood. 

Minseok found Jongdae's other hand and raised them above his head tangling their fingers together, he was always so gentle, teasing and it shook Jongdae to the core. 

Minseok pulled his lips away from Jongdae's own and he almost followed him, the elder mans lips were plush and addictive, he tasted like coffee and vanilla and Jongdae thinks he will never get the taste off of his tongue. 

Minseok's calloused fingers ran down Jongdae's outstretched arms sending shivers down the younger's spine, hot lips pecked and locked down Jongdae's neck causing him to bite his lip to stop those damn embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth. 

Sounds that Minseok had only been able to draw out of him. 

"Don't hide your voice from me..." Minseok's husky voice in his ear sent warm waves through his skin as the mans hands travelled up under his shirt, fingertips dancing on his bare skin brushing lightly over his nipples. 

Jongdae keened almost pathetically, Minseok always did tease, he wanted Jongdae to beg. 

"I want to hear you scream while I fuck you against the door. Can I? I want you so bad... Cute little Jongdae." 

Jongdae could barely manage a nod before he felt those sinful hands on his belt for the second time in 24 hours. 

Minseok's hands dove into Jongdae's pants grasping his hard length, Jongdae hissed at the sudden contact while Minseok sucked on his neck at the same time. Minseok's mouth meandered across his skin, nipping on his collar causing breathless gasps to claw up out of his throat. 

His thumb dug into Jongdae's tip collecting the pearling liquid under his fingertips he slowly moved his hands down Jongdae's shaft gaining a slow rhythm that made the younger's toes curl. 

Jongdae could feel sweat beginning to bead on his forehead, this man was too much. Minseok's lips curled around his ear as he nipped at his lobe. 

"Touch me Dae..." dear god the mans voice was a sin. 

Jongdae's mind may have been mush but his body seemed to have understood what he said. 

His hands swiftly moved to pull the elders trousers from his waist, Jongdae wrapped a hand around Minseok's throbbing erection and the elder bit down hard on Jongdae's collar bone causing the him to cry out. 

Minseok mouthed against the mark he had made and decided to pick up the pace. 

He wrapped his hands around Jongdae's thighs and lifted him from the floor and the younger wrapped his legs tightly around the elders waist, with a heavy thud of Jongdae's back against the door he pressed three fingers against Jongdae's swollen lips while the other worked on Jongdae's cock. 

Jongdae whimpered against Minseok's fingers, he scraped his teeth against the tips for good measure when Minseok retracted them and he felt the elder's body quiver against his thighs. 

Minseok circled his fingers around the puckered hole, Jongdae could feel the man smirk into his neck as he plunged two fingers straight into him, muffling a pained whine against the mans lips that had smashed against his own to help forget the pain.

Jongdae was loose from his session last night, the events on the train fuelling him as he fucked himself on his fingers wishing it was Minseok, but over his dead body will he feed the mans ego anymore.

After Minseok could feel him relax slightly he added a third and pulled away from Jongdae's plush mouth. 

"So good babe, you remember this burn don't you, you remember what it's like to have my fingers inside you..." Minseok's voice was husked over with lust and Jongdae could honestly say he had never had better sex. And they hadn't even got to the sex part yet. He was ninety percent sure Minseok ruined him for anyone else. 

"I remember your body Dae, every spot that drives you insane." Minseok's fingers brushed against Jongdae's prostate and he couldn't hold it back any more. 

"Please." He choked out, he sounded wrecked and Minseok smirked. 

"Please what babe?" He whispered against Jongdae's neck as he stabbed his prostate with his fingers over and over again almost bringing tears to Jongdae's eyes. 

"Just fuck me already!" Jongdae borderline screamed as Minseok's fingers continued to work him open. Pushing farther, deeper into him. "Patience, don't want to hurt you, well too much anyway. You get all hot and bothered over a bit of pain don't you kitten." Minseok groaned against his ear and fuck if it didn't cause the fire in his stomach to burn. Minseok removed his hand from Jongdae's cock and spat into his palm, his he managed to slick himself up and finger fuck him against the door Jongdae would have to ask later. Slowly and finally the elder removed his fingers and Jongdae whined at the empty feeling. Minseok littered kisses down his neck as the tip of his cock pressed against the clenching hole. Jongdae felt his eyes roll as his head fell back against the door as Minseok slowly filled him up, he was red hot and burning from the inside out. 

Minseok didn't give him time to adjust before he gave a shallow thrust hitting the younger mans prostate dead on. 

"Seok..." Jongdae moaned and Minseok growled low in his throat before he pulled out to the tip rammed into Jongdae like he was a starving man getting his first meal. 

The office was stifling, Jongdae's mind was hazy, his voice came out in broken syllables as his hands clawed at the elders back as a desperate move to regain some control. 

"Seok... I'm..." Minseok kissed him deeply cutting off his words, as he felt Jongdae's body spasm around his, he tightened his grip on the younger's hips as he swallowed Jongdae's cry and he felt the warm liquid splash across his stomach. 

He felt Jongdae's body sag in his grip and no more than a handful of thrusts later he spilled into the tight passage which a moan of Jongdae's name that made the younger twitch. 

He caught his breath as he pulled away from Jongdae, still holding the younger who looked like he could sleep for the rest of the day he smiled softly before manoeuvring them onto the sofa in his office. 

Jongdae gave him a lazy cat like smile, "I think I'm going to like working under you." 

Minseok smiled back as Jongdae's head dropped onto his shoulder, he kissed the younger's slightly damp hair, this time they would do it right he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :D and if you want a chapter of the one night stand let me know and I'll start working on one <3


End file.
